the_resort_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharukan Bitevila Revalous (Resort Owner)
"They say that in order to be a leader, you must be ruthless and be willing to shed blood. I have only ever shown my determination and strength through peace, and yet somehow, I now own a Resort with tons of people coming in and relaxing. I'd say I'm a good leader."-Sharukan, thinking to himself. Looks Sharukan is very interesting looking. His most notable features being that due to him being a mix of echidna and hedgehog, his quills are more abundant and they droop down like tendrils. His quills are also thinner as well with the tips of his quills glowing a nice cyan color. He has light purple colored eyes, he has sideburn quills (Kind of) and his default outfit is always in a red colored short sleeved dress shirt, with a black tie, his dark blue pants and his signature black and purple shoes. Personality Sharukan is a very caring, yet calm person. He fights truly for those whom he loves, and for his closest friends. He will even put himself into deathly situations just to help his friends live. The only downfall about him is that because he has the stress of the fate of his entire universe on his shoulders, he has become a deathly bad alcoholic and has very bad stress and depression about it. Strengths and Powers Sharukan's ancestral power comes from his billion year old ancestor known by a similar name "Shiranthikun Revaloutis". Sharukan, just like his ancestor, does not find Artificial Power to be good, for they have seen the evil that envelopes this kind of power and are understandingly disgusted by it. This would come to change for Sharukan, but he still never uses it. What he does prefer to use is Shiranthikun's ancient tablet, where he carved his one symbolic initial into. With this stone, he made a pact with the universal Omniarchal beings known as The Void Walkers to seal part of his soul into the stone. With part of his very existence being within the stone, this gives whoever is his true descendent his ultimate power. This power resounded with him for his entire physical lifetime, and that power was of near absolute willpower. Sharukan utilizes the stone in giving him the strength to fight, love and live on for those around him. The power of the tablet allows him to either balance himself to his opponent, giving him the same strength as them (albeit he does not gain all their powers, it just gives him enough power to fairly fight them and damage them), or he can push himself to near their limit, giving him just enough power to hold them off. When he truly believes in his victory and the fight itself, he can activate the tablet's true power: "Shiranthikun's Rage". This power not only comes from Shiranthikun's soulful willpower, but it also comes from his infinite rage against those who do nothing but wrong. Sharukan becomes enveloped in a glowing red light and changes from his spiritual form (He basically glows a bright spirit blue/white when using it) to his rage form, where an aura representing the figure of Shiranthikun envelopes him, giving him a bright glow and a magnificent aura. Sharukan's power is not infinite in this form, but it makes him a force to be reckoned with. With almost instant regeneration, an insane mix of psionic abilities, and the fury of almost a thousand suns, this form should be his true form right? Wrong. Sharukan's "Ultimate Form" is one in which his true divinity is shown. (A Background is needed here): Shiranthikun was contacted on his deathbed by the grand council of the omniarchal beings known as "The Void Walkers". They explained that they were the creators of his universe, and many octillions of other universe's, as well as all multiverse's as well. They created the universe Earth was in first, and from that universe, there have been many heroes, as well as from other universe's with whom they have made their council of, as well as their disciples. They saw that he had basically saved the entire universe from being threatened by Luritus, whose true intentions were to not only blot out spiritual and internal power like Shiranthikun's, but to also use his own crudely made gems to enslave and convert the universe, possibly destroying it in the process. Seeing this, they gave him the highest honor of all they had ever seen. Sure, there had been others who wanted to rule the universe, but this was the first time they had seen someone try to destroy one, considering again, Earth's universe was created first as an experiment, and what a success it was. Shiranthikun accepted their offer and his eternal soul was put as the big leader of the council. Yes, he became the very essence of all existence for saving one existence as well as possibly many others, causing him to question their decision many times. His physical soul on the other hand, was given all the supreme power of his eternal soul, in physical form. After such a long time living through billions of years, searching for his descendant, he found him. Within a lone, gold colored hedge-chidna, he found his ancestral blood within. *BIG SPOILER AHEAD* It was then that Shiranthikun knew he had to help save his descendant from the boring life that his body was leading, so he possessed his descendants body and kept him intact, but it also changed him. It was when Sharukan uttered the ancient, almost unpronounceable name Shiranthikun was given as the Void Walker leader, that Shiranthikun took that opportunity and placed his physical soul into Shar, hence why Shar has these cyan/spiritual blue-ish looking markings on his body, on his quills, and why he has this ancient aura around himself. In his truly "Ultimate Form", Shar unleashes the tablet's full, unadulterated power, making it shine a great purple/black-ish color, where it throws the power of the Void Walkers into Shar's body. With this revelation in power, Shar's body then slowly becomes enveloped in a bright spiritual blue/purple light, an out of it, comes Shiranthikun. Shiranthikun's look is almost identical to Shar's, except he is weirdly taller than his descendant,so his final true from, transforms him into his original ancestral self. In this form, Shar becomes the very essence of all creation, transcending all of existence and becoming a truly omnipotent being. He is still mortal in this form, but his power outmatches any other who crosses his path. Shar's powers become infinite, allowing him to shape everything around him to his sheer, unadulterated willpower. In the end, this final form is never used. Its use would basically destabilize parts of existence and would not only destroy Sharukan's physical self by transforming into Shiran, but it would also have him transcend, which would take him from his friends and those he loves, so he usually only sticks to his original willpower-based forms to keep existence from warping. Other than that, the standard powers that Shar has as the power house of his team is that he has Level 1 of Supernatural Strength, which allows him to lift cars, trucks and massively heavy objects without a sweat. He also has the powers of will based telekinesis, allowing him to use his mind to unleash his willpower in a physical way unto his opponents. His most common ability though is to summon his Rift Blade. This blade is basically a beautifully carved golden handle hilt, that when having Void Energy passed through it, projects a blade constructed of "Void Material", a substance which is ex-tractable by the Void Walkers for various uses and for summoning. All Void Walker disciples get this kind of blade, but the higher ups, ESPECIALLY the physical versions of the council, get specially crafted gold made hilts where their own power allows them to draw from the Depths of the Void, which is a pocket that lies between the Void and Creation itself. It lies between and below existence, in a deep, dark, blackened void where they the power of Black Holes come from. With this power drawn and projected out as his blade, it has the edge on intimidation factor alone, since the blade itself is made of non-existence. This basically means he can manipulate it so its a one hit kill slash, or he could manipulate its power to do massive damage, while hopefully not dissolving you into itself. Sharukan's power comes from his willpower and his connection with the Void Walkers, making him a very formidable opponent. Although, in the end, he prefers not to fight as much as possible. General Info Sharukan does not detest Artificial power after, but still finds it rather bothersome for some evil doer to just come along and use it so easily. He trusts in those who use it for good, which he sees when he very briefly meets the Sonic Team, where he states even when he sees them again in the final battle against Luritus, that he would entrust the entirity of that power to them, and states that "I would trust my own power with them, because they use it when someone like you is trying to threaten this very universe, and they will go to any lengths to prevent the deaths of the innocent and corruption of people like yours from spreading. They have earned my respect, truly, they have." Items Currently In Possession (This section is entirely optional.) The Resort in which he built himself along with his two semi-brothers. Shiranthikun's Ancient Tablet of Willpower The Grand Void Rift Sword History Sharukan was a process of many years of pain and thinking. I don't remember it all, but I revamped him about 3 times. The third time I revamped him was the time leading up to now. This story will be posted here. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and be warned, these Chronicles will contain all the spoilers of my multi-verse. Please, take what is said into account and give fair criticism, it is definitely welcome. Keep in mind also, I refer to my characters as “man” or Anthro’s, so that’s just to clear it up. Let’s begin… ' ' This story begins in a time far before Earth ever became what it has evolved into. Many billions of years ago from today in Mobius, there existed a savage race of beings, both working together Human and Anthro’s alike, but among them, there were many who found it childish to fight constantly, so one day, a group of them formed, and announced themselves as “The Council”, which consisted of 10 members, all of which being rulers of their own plot of land. However, the one among them who started this council, was a Hedgehog-Anthro, named Shiranthikun Bitevila Revalous. Shiranthikun was the most powerful out of the council members, for not only had he conquered his own plot of land, but he owned nearly half the world already. How he did this, was a shocker to everyone in the council, but the reason why he was so powerful, was because Shiranthikun had the will to fight, to live, and even deny defeat even when he’s outnumbered, to which he manages to rally up and achieve victory. Shiranthikun was not a tyrant either, he shared his power with any who could muster up the knowledge to serve with him, he even set up early schools to help others get knowledge for very low price. Shiranthikun was also a very great scholar, and an expert in diplomacy. He managed to conquer half the world not just through violence with those who refused to cooperate with his generosity, but he signed treaties and negotiated prices and even bought off land, to where the natives living there would live with him in his courtyard where they could still practice their own beliefs, but slowly become accustomed into their modern society. Even in the hands of death, he was almost killed by one of his own ruling kings, but instead of kicking him while he was down, the king helped him up and had an honorable fight, to which Shiranthikun was gravely injured, but still, he managed to win fair and square, to that King’s delight. Shiranthikun was never spat upon or hated by any of his enemies, his enemies were those that feared backstabbing, which he understood completely, but he never understood why after all these victories, people didn’t realize his nature. When he formed the council, he was determined to help other parts of the continents realize that he, at least, was no threat to them unless opposed. However, even though Shiranthikun was loved by his people, and was never spat upon by his people for the way he rules, other Council members disagreed with his methods and called them “Pacifistic”, saying that he was too nice to his subjects, and they would not be able to fight for him if they were attacked. There were constant criticism’s of him being too nice, whereas his counter to that was explaining his strict fighting regiment for everyone in his kingdoms. He lines people up every day and goes through a strict training regiment, since the people who live in his kingdoms ARE his army, he doesn’t need the whole plate armor, and Knight like look. He deceives his enemies with people who look like common folk, then have them absolutely demolish the enemy forces when they let their guard down against them. Unlike Shiranthikun, the army he has managed to amass tend not to be as honorable as him, as they will trick the enemy into taking them prisoner, then slaughtering their commanders when they come to question them. Shiranthikun on the other hand, tended to fight the Generals head-on, no interference. Shiranthikun wields a specially smithed longsword, which was made out of a strong alloy of steel, which could cleave into someone easily. He also wields one of, if not, the first firearm, an early version of the recurve bow, which he uses to signify a firing command, where he aims directly at his enemies, as opposed to above them. Shiranthikun knew these kinds of things would mess with his enemies psychologically, which is what made him a master tactician. Again though, even in his masterful techniques, he was not magical. He wielded no artificial power which gave him magic, he believed that you should fight with your mind, your body, and your willpower. Yes, although he did not believe in artificial magic, unbeknownst to everyone around him, he had a power that came from his own soul. He had the ability to somehow wield his willpower to live and fight from his soul so well, that he created what was considered, the first “Natural Power” of the world. Shiranthikun utilized his own soul and manifested his Willpower into a formless source of power, from which a person could attain great strength from. But, unlike artificial power, this willpower comes from your ability and existence as a person. It doesn’t do the work for you, you have to manifest it in a way that you yourself can attain great strength with it. Shiranthikun’s many, many years of defying death were all because of his willpower, even when stabbed in the heart once, he still managed to kill the opposing General before passing out, to where he woke up, having been healed by a sorcerer, to which he detested the use of it, but tolerated it. Shiranthikun’s power depended on how much will he had to fight, how much he wanted to go on and live in battle, and how much he cared for others around him. Again though, his methods were hated on rather often. The one man who actually fully despised Shiranthikun with all of his heart was a man named Luritus. Luritus wasn’t a polar opposite of Shiranthikun, in fact, he was trying to adapt the whole being nice concept into his kingdoms, but he was prone to violent outrages and would kill innocent people in a fit of rage over such small issues like a legal dispute. Shiranthikun displeased of his attitude and claimed that if he kept doing this and showing barbaric rudeness towards his people, he would be kicked out of the Council. Luritus detested this sense of judgement when Shiranthikun’s methods were considered the most outlandish. The last straw for the council was when Luritus attempted an assassination attempt against Shiranthikun. He was kicked out of the Council and was outcast by his peers as well, being locked off all routes to other kingdoms. Outraged by the supposed rash and biased decisions of the council as he put it, he decided he would get his vengeance by fighting Natural Power with the one thing Shiranthikun hated the most, unbound artificial power. Luritus had spent many years studying the ancient civilizations that existed in the earliest of primal times, and discovered a race of people so different from themselves, that they were considered the first sentient primal beings. This race of people were akin to the earliest forms of magic users as they lived mostly on the outside world. However, they discovered a cave after searching for a better place to live and found a gargantuan cavern filled to the brim with leviathan-sized crystals. These crystals were broken down over hundreds of years, eventually becoming a form of common currency, however, the eldest and smartest of them utilized them in a different way. These crystals held primal power in them, an artificial power that when unleashed, made their warrior-bred army nearly invincible, negating all injuries and healing wounds in seconds. Luritus made note of this but sadly discovered that this cavern was never found. The reason why, was because after a while of creating enemies with so many other rival armies, they agitated them one too many times with this power, so the other army leaders wanted to take all that power from them and proceeded to attack the cavern and their main bases. The leader who wielded the crystals was slain before he could use them and instead the people took them and retreated into the cavern, where they proceeded to revel over their past victories and the great civilization they once had, now falling to barbarian forces. With their dying breaths, they all separated themselves from their souls and transferred them into the precious crystals, smiling, knowing that the power of their souls would prevent their enemy from using them for a much worse cause. When the enemy arrived, they found nothing but dead, happy bodies of those who gave their souls to keep their secret safe. When the Leaders tried to wield the crystals, the crystals would turn on them and make them tyrannical, blood lusting, innocent killing monsters. They turned on their own people and even killed one another for simply disputing at a dinner table. Things got so out of hand that one day the last Leader of that era decided to seal away the crystals back in the cavern, where he blew away all entrances, and proceeded to cover the area so that none could find it and let their souls rest in a peaceful afterlife. He was then shot in the back and died almost instantly, but died a satisfied man with his conscious cleared, old and nearly dying, he fell to the ground with hope in his heart that people would never find them again. Luritus cleared the tears from his eyes and realized that if he is gonna start, he needs to do so soon. He started trading for slaves to help him dig and after over 50 different burial sites, there was one left in the middle of Jenjarico Desert, where they say it lies hidden from plain view. Luritus, losing many slaves and men travelling out there, started work and finally found what he was looking for. In this ten year span of him searching for so long, he found the cavern. Marvelling at the gem filled wonderland, he looked to the center of the cavern and saw them, the most beautiful creations he had ever seen. Taking them carefully into his hands, he left and went back to his Kingdom. The Council was concerned about hearing of this discovery, for word had gotten around that Luritus had discovered ancient treasures. Shiranthikun, being the most concerned out of the Council, being the negotiable leader he was, visited Luritus, despite the resentment towards him. Luritus’s Kingdom welcomed him with open arms in hope that he could somehow help them, but he went straight to Luritus, and they debated. The only dialogue that was written has been lost since then, but many say that the conversation followed with Shiranthikun having a full on falling out between him and Luritus. Afterwards, Shiranthikun declared Luritus insane and left the kingdom yelling that he would free his people one day. Luritus decided that this was as good as any to strike. He readied his armies for his final assault. His end goal: to disband the Council and start anew, an age of pure power dominance. Shiranthikun got his armies together as well as two of the kings, Plazmerouth the 1st, and Dereno Coelum, both pacted with blood-brother relations, led their armies as well as Shiranthikun’s armies into Savis Fields. The once amiable, pleasant fields were about to become the bloodiest battlegrounds ever conceived. Luritus arrived with his huge armies, spanning over 3 Kingdoms, which were outnumbered with Shiranthikun’s 7 armies. Shiranthikun was not cocky though, and knew that a caged beast was worse than one in the open. Luritus arrived on the Battlefield, but to his surprise, Shiranthikun’s armies were already set up and ready to meet him. When he went to gather his 3 Armies to Shiranthikun’s 7 Armies, he ended up taking out his gems and powered his army up, giving them tremendous power. Shiranthikun, shocked by such a revelation, noticed his armies and the other king’s concerns, but he used his will power and brought forth his tablet and gave them all the strength they would need for this fight. A battle of Will vs. Power was about to commence. As they both lead their armies to charge, Luritus’s army was quickly getting wiped out, even with his artificial power, the Will to live was too strong for Luritus’s army. As swords clashed, blood flew, and as metal rang out from combat, Luritus spotted Shiranthikun, and saw his opportunity to crush Shiranthikun’s forces by killing him. Rushing him, Shiranthikun barely dodged Luritus’s sword, and drew his gaze upon Luritus, who was turning back around for another go. As Luritus drew near, Shiranthikun summoned forth from his chisel, a rift blade and sliced into Luritus as he missed on his second run. Luritus was severely injured by the slash, but managed to recover quickly as he didn’t fully miss, but grazed Shiranthikun on the head. This gave him enough time to stall so his power could heal himself. Luritus’s armies however started to win due to them being able to take out several of the other Generals, and with Luritus powering them up even more, they were able to leave several of Shiranthikun’s armies destroyed. With this new advantage, Luritus started to taunt Shiranthikun on how artificial power is the way to go as shown by most of his armies getting destroyed by Luritus’s armies. Shiranthikun then was accompanied by the other Two Kings, Plazmerouth and Dereno Coelum to help him fight. Taking on this challenge, Luritus empowered himself further, and Shiranthikun used his willpower to match his strength. Shiranthikun fought, blood was spilled, and by the end of the fight, both Plazmerouth and Dereno, although they had fought hard, had been drained. Shiranthikun was on one knee and was slowly bleeding out. With Luritus standing over him, Shiranthikun’s power faded from his armies and they started to lose heavily, further destroying any chance of driving Luritus back. However, Luritus was too cocky to kill Shiranthikun away, instead choosing to let him and the other two see their peaceful kingdoms fall. As he monologued and bragged over his victory, Shiranthikun, Plazmerouth and Dereno all got up and recovered just enough of their strength to do one final task. Luritus, shocked by their recovery, tried to kill them, but was blocked easily, and Shiranthikun, with his strength, manages to use one arm and stab Luritus straight through the heart. Luritus, bewildered, uses one more spell. With this spell, he causes all three of their injures to become irreversible, and condemn them to death. But they didn’t kill Luritus, instead of letting his power run rampant and destroy everything, Shiranthikun uses all three of their combined tablets to seal him within the bedrock of the world and with him, he sent his crystals into the ground with him, completely drained of their power. Without their leader and his power, Luritus’s army is quickley and bloodily dealt with. With Shiranthikun knowing he had achieved victory, he looked to his other comrades with a saddened look, reportedly saying “We have to go, our time has ended. We have lost the will to live, but we haven’t lost the will to teach. This is our final goodbye brothers…” They all had their peace with Shiranthikun and knowing that they will follow his instructions, he tells them that he will teleport all three of them to separate locations around the world, and inside of these ancient caverns, which pertain to them, they will take their slab of stone and place it as a gravestone, but next to it, will be a new tablet. If any descendent found these tablets of their own tablet, they would have to activate it. Shiranthikun told them to put their name/mark into the wall with whatever chiseling material they found. he also told them that to preserve their power, they should leave a personal item behind which empowered them. Teleporting them away, Shiranthikun stood in the cavern behind his magnificent palace, and put his tablet down. With his tablet, he laid the tool that started it all down, the chisel, which would give one such immense power to split the fabric of time and space itself. With Dereno, he put his tablet down, and his precious item that he left, was his 100% perfectly rounded Weather core, which would enable the powers of Aerokinesis, the Manipulation of Weather to destroy and create beauty with the elements. But, Plazmerouth did something different. Bronte volunteered, much to Plazmerouth’s protesting that along with his initial, that he seal his own self inside the tablet, to preserve the Multi-Use Wisp population. Plazmerouth, sadly crying, sealed Bronte within the tablet, leaving room for his initial. With all of their stuff ready, Shiranthikun told them to do one more thing, to put all three of their team proficiencies into the tablets, giving their descendents essential superpowers in a way. Shiranthikun Sealed away his Strength, Dereno with his intelligence, and Plazmerouth, with his natural insane speed. Then, as Dereno and Plazmerouth fell silently dead, happy to know they will be found again, Shiranthikun, walking to the designated place in the cavern to the table where he and others will remain dead, he said as he layed down on the table-like coffin: “Please, please, for the hope of those who believe in internal power, find us…” dying happily with his eyes closed and his legacy preserved. And that, was the story of The Three Willed Kings… Thank you for reading the 1st Chapter of the Chronicles of Willpower. I will definitely make more as this explains everything about my universe and my characters. Keep in mind that most things you may ask about may be things I choose to leave ambiguous, so don’t always expect an answer to a complicated question. If you have questions or legitimate criticism, please, by all means, do not refrain from saying that. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays Sharukan appears as the curator and owner of the resort, always the one asking around how people are and partying with them any chance he gets, albeit, he is a very heavy drinker. Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family Shiranthikun (Ancestor, Age: Billions) Friends Charles "Dash" Prower, Lazer Plasmerouth IV, and Gregory "Giggles" Montoth. Alena Evastor (Girlfriend) Sees all of them as respectful friends, but he doesn't see the main canon sonic characters much. Enemies Luritus: Brutal leader who opposed the ongoing peace caused by Shiranthikun's great willpower, started the rebellion, and while he was so close, mortally wounding all three ancestors, he was sealed beneath billions of years of Earth by Shiran and his friends in their final attempt to stop him. Not only this, but Luritus lost his gems when they were drained of power, and his rebellion was no more. Now, he waits to be resurrected when the time is right to wreak his havoc on Shiranthikun and his descendents. Other characters Characters that belong to others go here. It's best if you put the characters down yourself rather than letting anyone else edit it at will. Family --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts -Sharukan has undergone a total of 3 complete and total Revamps -Shar eventually dies along with the rest of his friends, but transcends into the eternally beautiful realm of the Council, where his friends lie in eternal existence as well, always in happiness. -While Sharukan has his own tablet, Dereno and Plazmerouth the 1st also had tablets, but they left behind personal items to empower their souls with for their own descendants as well. -Shiran's tablet was the only tablet that survived billions of years, whereas the others were broken, but thankfully they left empowered possessions behind too as a backup, like Shiran did with his Chisel. -One fact about Shar's Rift Blade is that his Chisel actually transforms into the handle/hilt, so that's a fact just in case its a bit too confusing.